Ice Cold
by self-piercing
Summary: When Sasuke bails on Ino she needs a new ice skating partner. Luckily Deidara is there... How will Ino balance school, friends, romances and a demanding coach Itachi, the perfectionist Deidara? *Working on a new chapter*
1. Contradictions

"If I wanted to see someone skate I would go to a race!" my coach Itachi yelled. "Why don't you?" I yelled. I was tired, annoyed and my feet were killing me. "Take it from the top," he said spinning his finger in a circle. "No! I'm done!" I yelled. He sighed and shook his head. I skated up to him. We stared into each other's eyes. "This is why I don't like coaching girls!" he said. I didn't answer him. I had been practicing for almost six hours now. He had been here the last two commenting on everything I did wrong. "I was doing fine before you came!" I screamed back. "That's because you had no one to point out what you were doing wrong." I hated him. "I mean before you ever came."

My ice-skating partner, Sasuke had ditched me last season. I and my old coach had spent the summer looking for a new one. We had a strong school team, but just about only females. Shikamaru and Sasori, Sasuke had quit right before the Nationals so I couldn't go. I was still mad at him, and had every reason to. Shikamaru used to be my partner, but I outgrew him. Still his partner with Hinata, every team has an Asian girl, right? Not being racist or anything. Hinata was, or is as good as me. Sasori is partner with Sakura. I hate her, it's that simple. We had a few solo girls as well, Temari, Konan and Karin. We also had a junior team, they weren't important.

My old teacher had been able to find me a partner, I missed him, Azuma. He quit his job because his wife was pregnant and my new partner wouldn't come if he couldn't bring his coach. That's how I ended up with Itachi. Nothing was ever good enough for him; he contradicted himself all the time! If I want to see ice-skating I'll go to a race, if I want to see dancing I'll go to a ballet, this isn't a funeral, entertain! This isn't a fucking Las Vegas show, gosh! And so the list goes on.

Even my partner hated him. Yeah, Deidara hated Itachi, and Itachi hated everyone.

So why Itachi just had to be our coach was a mystery to me.

Over to my new partner, Deidara. I didn't know what about him annoyed me the most, that he looked better than me, that he refused to cut his hair or put it up in a ponytail, that he was better than me and had to rub it in my face all the time or maybe it was just the fact that he was a self-obsessed, vain, egocentrically, only cared about himself and was downright mean to me. Our first practice I had started crying and he mocked me for it for months. It was the worst practice I have ever had! We skated for hours, my feet were bleeding, I was exhausted, and I threw up several times so when he threw me and I landed wrong and fell on my hip right on the bone I started crying.

I think I had every right to cry, he didn't agree. If I wanted to be his partner I had to be able to _"deal with a little pain, this was a simple practice, a simple trick I should have been able to do since I was five." _He was so annoying, but he had moved across the country for me. Why I didn't know. He could have gotten any partner he wanted, almost. So why me, what had I ever done to deserve this?

"Both of you'll practice together, tomorrow, and I don't think he'll take kindly on you giving up so easy. You need to learn how to land." I had gone over to the bench taking off my skates. "Yeah, run and tell him that I only practiced for six hours!" I was so mad; I was in so much pain. "There are two of you, and you'll be pulling him down. It's selfish of you not to practice hard." He always took Deidara's side. Never mine, I had never practiced this much for Sasuke and we were among the best. I went home; mad, to do some homework. Most of all I wanted some painkillers, some food and sleep.

Deidara walked up to me at school the next day. "How did your practice go?" he asked me. I took some books out of my locker and looked at him. "Fine, thank you!" I said through my teeth. He nodded. "But I'm sure you got the report, so why ask?" He leaned against some lockers blowing a bobble with his gum. "I wanted to see if you wanted to go out and get some pizza or something on Friday." He smiled. Why he wanted to spend time with me I didn't know. We were constantly arguing. "Pizza isn't in my diet."

I went to my class, leaving him there. I hated him, him and his smugness!

Itachi and Deidara were already waiting when I came to the skating rink. Excuse me for having a life! "Can we start now, un? I've been waiting! You can at least show me enough respect to show up in time!" Ah! Another annoying thing about him, he started saying, un all the time when he was mad. "Sorry that I have a life when I take of my skates!" Itachi started smiling… Well, as much as Itachi could smile. I think he liked it when we fought, that sick bastard.

Deidara skated out to the middle starting spinning. He did that just to annoy me, to tell me that he was better than me, he made the rules. His hair was spinning all over the place, it distracted me. It was like nails on a chalkboard to me. "Get out and warm up now," Itachi said. I nodded and went out. I could feel Deidara looking at me a few times. I was enjoying it because I was ignoring him. He hated being ignored. He craved all the attention the world could give him. "Ino!" he yelled. "You're going too fast, you'll tire yourself you too fast. I'm not up for your breaks." Always wanting to be better than me, he was going way faster than me. Itachi was just writing in his notepad. "Why don't we try the Curve Lift?" He asked. Deidara didn't like that, I knew it. He complained about my weight. I had to lose 5 pounds.

I slowly got up on his skates. Arching my back I waited to fall, drop to the ground. All I could feel was his warm hands on my hips. I opened my eyes. Itachi was nodding writing some more in his book. Time flew by and suddenly Konan showed up for her single practice. Deidara smiled at me. The bastard had hardly broken a sweat, I was panting for my life. "You need that pizza, you're too light." I hate contradictions, I hate that guy.


	2. First Time

It was amazing to see one man stuff that much into his mouth, nor his body for that much. I shyly picked my slice of pizza, not that I was shy. "You not hungry?" he asked with his mouth full. I could see the half chewed pizza, I was more than thankful he didn't shower me with it. "I said I don't eat pizza," I said through clenched teeth stabbing the pizza slice with my fork. I, unlike him was eating with a fork and knife. He used his hand. It was a hideous sight for me. I put my fork down and looked over at him again.

"Wrawr!" he said imitating a cat. I didn't know if to laugh or be insulted. I went for a laughing snort. He smiled his chins full of food. I just shook my head trying not to stare at him. I drank some water wondering why I even agreed to come with him. Must have been Itachi's great plan of team bonding. Must have been something like that yes, only that. "Next time we're going to Rabby Green." Rabby Green was the name of the local organic salad restaurant. It didn't go too long before I caught my words. Next time? Deidara just gave me a sly smile. "Next time?"

He was finished eating as soon as he started. He wiped his mouth with the napkin. "So?.." I said looking around. "Let's go to your place?" I raised an eyebrow, extremely pleased that I was able to do so at the time. "Excuse me? My place? We went out one place and suddenly you think you can bang my brains out? Not that you could bang anything out of me, even if I let you bang me. Something that would never happen by the way!" I sort of yelled and pointed my finger at him. "I was thinking more… dancing ballet since we can't ice skate." I felt the awkwardness just rush over me. Silence, all silence then okay.

I brought a bottle of wine. Never had I been drinking, no. As an ice dancer, always watching what you're eating and drinking. "Do you have a bottle opener?" Deidara asked. Did I need an bottle opener? "I should somewhere…" He laughed. He could surely see through me. He found a pocketknife and took the bottle away from me. The bottle was opened. The wine was bitter, way bitter and I didn't like the aftertaste. I tried not to make a face, but I'm not sure if I was able to. I sat down on my sofa. My living room was huge and empty. I had wealthy parents that were never there for me. It's kind of the classic story. And yes, they weren't here right now.

Deidara sat down next to me, drinking. I looked over at him. He looked at me. I leaned closer. He closed his eyes. Then I stopped. Then I caught myself in what I was doing. "EW!" He opened his eyes. Quickly. He opened his mouth, O shaped. "What's happening right now?" I asked getting up. "You was about to mutilate my mouth." Deidara answered getting up too. I covered my eyes with hand shaking my head. "It's been a long day," I excused. "It's okay, girls aren't able to resist me even at their best." Deidara said handing me the bottle of vine. I gulped down some, a lot. "A bit thirsty are we?" he commented with a laugh. "Oh sush!" I took off my high heels. "Dance with me!" I turned on some music. We slow danced, but he kept his distance until I pushed him close.

We just stood there moving to the music for a while until I started laughing loudly. "What's so funny?" Deidara asked. "It's just that I hate you!" I laughed some more. Deidara did not seem amused by this at all. "Why do you hate me?" He asked. I sat down in the sofa again. "It's just that you never listen to me, you know, you push me all the time and you always have to rub it in my face that you are better than me. I get it okay, you're like the God of skating, and I'm so lucky to have you as my partner!" I think it was the wine speaking at that time. He sat down next to me. "That's because you are weak." I made an loud ah sound. I was not happy with him calling me weak. I was nothing but weak.

I didn't say anything to him for a while. "You're the one that's weak, all you have is your good looks." He sniggered. "So you're saying I look good?" I looked over at him. "Oh god yes! You're just walking around, doing your thing looking hot as hell all the time!" He smiled at this. He knew I would never say anything like that without drinking. It was a bad idea. "It's hot in here." I said, trying to talk about something else. "I think you've had enough." He claimed. I didn't disagree, he was right again. "Well, screw you!" I said loudly. "I think it's time for me to leave now." He started getting up but I pulled him down. On his lips I planted on of the most demanding, deluded and even confused kisses I have ever given, well if kisses can be confused.

At first he kissed me back, and then he pushed me away. Oh yes, he was too good for my kisses. "I'm pretty sure you wouldn't do that sober," he said truthfully. I didn't answer him again. I was mad at him, again he had to prove that he was better than me while putting me down at the same time. "You don't know shit about me!" Deidara looked at me. "I would like to know, someday maybe." I hate him, I hate him. Why couldn't he stop being so damned smug all the time. "I think it's time for me to leave now." I looked up at him. "Good, because I want you gone." He had the nerve to laugh at my misery, my insult to him. "I'm guessing morning practice is cancelled." He sounded sad about that. "I bet you I'll fucking be there!" He wasn't going to stand around there thinking he was so much better than me. I was so sure I was going to be fine in the morning. Yes, this was my first time drinking. Oh how naïve I was.


	3. Off His Game

I refused to let him win. That was even if I felt like dying. I had thrown up before showing up, I had been trying to drink some water before I left home. Itachi and Deidara was waiting for me when I showed up. A sly smile crept on Deidaras face, Itachi was as blank as the ice, but his eyes were as sharp as my blades. "Let's get started then," he told us. No comments on how I had made them wait, that I had to focus and be dedicated. I didn't have any focus and no dedication today, all I wanted to do was to go home and take a hot warm bath. I closed my eyes, skating just dreaming about that bath. I could simply not wait to get home. Away from the ice, Itachi and especially Deidara. He had been quiet today, it wasn't like him. I could only sense his presence. No words, just the rhythmical sound of his skates, and his musk sent has he came close.

Had a rough night, he asked. I could picture his smile, I didn't have to look at him to know that it was there. I didn't respond to his cruel comment. He knew, he knew it had been. Not only because I had been drinking for the first time, but also because of what I had said and done. I had opened up to him, I hadn't been this ice cold distant bitch. I had showed him that I have emotions. I do have them, but I never flaunt them. I had been known as a bitch at school, but never done anything wrong. I was named a bitch because nothing got to me. The first year of college one of my best friends had died. I hadn't cried, I still haven't cried over her death. I wouldn't allow myself to do so. I just picked up the extra hours at the ballet studio she left behind. He put his hands on my hips and lifted me. I was not expecting it, I let out a scream and he dropped me. I fell. "Deidara! What are you doing?! You're off today! What is wrong with you?!" It was Itachi yelling at Deidara. That took away all the pain from the fall.

"You look like a zombie!" Sakura yelled out after practice. I was simply minding my own business walking to my locker, and she yelled out this to me? "Yeah? You look like a failed punker." She looked shocked that someone would say something like that to her. I left Sakura dumbfound in the hall. Temari was getting some books out of her locked too. "Look at the size of the bags under your eyes!" She wasn't helping either. "So? I spend one night with a guy drinking and all people talk to me about is that I'm tired? I know I am tired." Temari put her hands on my shoulder. "Shut the fuck up, shut the fuck up! The ice cold bitch got some hot meat?!" I shook my head and removed her hands. "I don't kiss and tell." I found my biology book. Temari and I shared that class, I knew it was going to be spent gossiping. Was it wrong of me to let her think that things had happened last night?

After school was more about things that had not happened before, ever. I showed up to practice before Deidara. "I don't know what has gotten into that boy. This isn't like him." Itachi said. I didn't respond and got ready to skate. I waited for five minutes and there was no sign of Deidara I started warming up, Itachi tried calling him. Something was off, that was for sure. I would gloat for now. I was the star student, Deidara hadn't even showed up. "Have you seen him today?" Itachi yelled out. I shook my head trying not to lose my focus before a jump. The door slammed, it could be heard through the whole rank. It scared me and I didn't manage the landing. "Nothing new here I see, you still can't perform simple jumps on the ice." Deidara looked like shit, he might even look worse than me. Itachi wasn't happy and yelled him out while he was getting ready.

Practice went on as normal after Deidara made it to the ice, Itachi wasn't all that impressed with him anymore. I hadn't talked to him, we didn't exchange any words. Not even a good bye when he threw on his shoes and ran. Something must have gotten to him during the day. I hoped it hadn't been something someone had said. People can be so mean sometimes, especially when you're a male figure skater. Deidara's normal response would be that he had gotten more ass or felt up more boobs that the person coming with the insult ever would. It worked, always. Deidara was smart like that, when he wasn't busy being a hot douche, god I hated him. That annoying brat, now he's extra moody too.

I walked with Itachi over to our cars, we didn't speak. I just didn't like walking alone outside the ice rank. Itachi told me that he would talk to Deidara and see if he could work something out. Something similar had happened once, it didn't turn out any good for him. I didn't really care how it turned out for him, I was more worried about me. We were competing soon, I didn't want to look like a fool in front of the judges.

At home there was nothing new, the maid had picked up our little mess from last night. The house seemed emptier and colder than before. I wanted to call for a girls night, I knew I would get turned down. There was as I had mentioned a competition coming up. People were practicing or watching what they ate. In a few weeks my friends and my life would consist of practicing, eating and sleeping. I was hoping I would find some time for school in there too. I hoped, or I would have to make up for it later. Being an athlete and college student is no childs play. Before Deidara came around I was wondering if it was all worth it. I concluded with a no. What kept me going was him, because I wanted to beat him so bad. I wanted him to see and know that I am the best figure skater out there. That I own the ice, that I own him and that I'm superior in everything.

Laying on my couch I came up with an evil plan. I would forgive Sasuke, I would start something with him and dangle him in front of Deidara. Just to show him that I didn't have any feelings for him, no feelings whatsoever. Sasuke didn't skate anymore either, so he was free to do something more or less whenever. This was perfect. It's not like I could stay mad at him forever. I do see why he wanted to leave, it was just awful timing. If nothing would get to Deidara this would hurt his ego, that I had someone when he didn't. I knew Sasuke always wanted me. Who could blame him anyway? I would have a thing for my male self too. This was a game set, flawless plan.


End file.
